


Eyes Wide Open

by Bremol



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Series 4 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremol/pseuds/Bremol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isobel meets Lord Merton. What does Richard think of that?   Series/Season 4 spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Richard had watched a strange man walk Isobel home and felt his heart constrict.  When he’d seen the man turn to leave, he felt even more concerned.  The man was Lord Merton. 

Lord.

Above him in station.

The perfect person to be a husband to the grandmother of the next Earl of Grantham.

A man who was friend to the Crawley family not a lowly country doctor who had let the beloved younger Crawley daughter die.

Closing his eyes, he fortified himself.

He would go to Crawley House.

He would confront Isobel.

He would tell her that he was still in love with her.

That he had never not been in love with her.

He would ask her if she still felt as she had that day at the fair when he’d come so close to proposing.

He would ask her if she loved him.

 

~*~

 

“Richard, come in.”  Isobel told him as she moved to let him pass.  “What brings you by?”

Richard turned, not even bothering to take off his hat before pulling Isobel into his arms and pressing his lips to hers.  Feeling her body stiffen, he broke the kiss and hurriedly stepped back.  “My god, I’m sorry.”

“Richard?  Whatever in the world?”

“I saw him walk you home.  Lord Merton.”

“Oh.”  Isobel blushed and turned away.

“I’m sorry.  I didn’t intend to come here and accost you.  I only meant to tell you,” Richard shook his head.  “It doesn’t matter.  I’ll bid you good day and be on my way.”

Isobel watched Richard make his way back to the door.  “Richard, stop,” she called out to him.

Richard paused, his hand on the knob, and waited.  He’d made a right fool of himself and knew that he deserved whatever she was about to dish out.

“What did you mean to tell me?” she asked in a soft voice.

That wasn’t at all what he’d expected.  Swallowing, he looked down at his hand.  “I meant to tell you I love you.  That I have never not been in love with you.  I meant to ask if you still felt as you did that day at the fair.”

Isobel walked the few steps to stand behind him, her hand reaching out to touch his arm.  “Turn around, Richard.  Look at me.”

Doing as she bid him, Richard stared down into her soft brown eyes, remembering how they glinted red when the light of the sun hit them just right.

Isobel smiled as she reached up to touch Richard’s face.  “He didn’t remember who I am.  He asked me about Matthew, if he’d given up being a solicitor.”

“Oh Isobel.”  Richard breathed, knowing how much that had to have hurt her.

“I froze a moment, my heart seized, but then I went on and managed to tell him why Matthew was no longer a solicitor.”  Moving closer, Isobel shuddered from the warmth radiating from Richard’s body.  “You have never forgotten who I am.  You have _always_ known exactly _who_ I am.  I was wrong that day at the fair.  I didn’t feel that way then, though I said otherwise, and I don’t feel that way now.”

“What are you saying?”  Richard asked, his voice barely a whisper.

“I’m saying,” she took a deep breath and pressed herself against Richard.  “I’m saying that I’m yours if you still want me.  Lord Merton never would have had a chance because my heart belongs to the village doctor.”

With his eyes now wide open to how Isobel had always felt about him, Richard wrapped his arms around her, kissing her this time without the desperation of the first kiss, but with love and happiness. 

His Isobel loved him.

Breaking from the kiss, Richard caressed her face.  “But the family won’t like it.”

“Why ever not?”

“I’m not exactly their favorite person, Isobel.  There’s still an unspoken,” he shook his head and looked down.

“You mean Sybil?”

“And Matthew’s paralysis.”

“Oh Darling,” she whispered as she pressed a soft kiss to his mouth.  “I never blamed you for Matthew, neither did he.  We understood.  I more than the others.  You were protecting us, me I suspect more than anyone else, but you can’t be faulted for caring.  If you’d told us the truth and he never walked again, it would have made him even more despondent than he was.  As for Sybil, you can’t blame yourself.  If anyone is to blame it’s Cousin Robert and that horrid doctor he brought in.  You did what you could.  You argued and fought for her until it was too late.  Tom doesn’t blame you, neither does cousin Cora, they’re all that matters.”

Holding her close, Richard breathed her scent in, cherishing the feel of her body pressed against his.  “If we were alone,” he whispered against her ear, his warm breath making her shiver.  “I would take you to bed and show you how very happy you’ve made me.”

Holding onto his waist to steady herself, Isobel took a deep breath then whispered, “We could be alone.”

Richard frowned as he pulled back to look at her.  “You can’t send your people away.  There would be talk.”

“I didn’t mean send anyone away.  You have a home, which has a bedroom, that has a bed.”

Richard cupped her face in his hands and laughed, “Cheeky thing.  You’re right, I do.  Meet me there at dusk?”

“I’ll be there, my darling.”

“I love you, Isobel.”

Isobel closed her eyes and hummed her pleasure when Richard nuzzled her neck.  “I love you, but you must stop that or I’ll not care that I have servants in the house.”

Richard chuckled as he placed one last kiss to her lips then let her go.  “Until dusk,” he whispered then turned and walked out of the house.

Isobel laughed as she realized…he’d never even taken off his hat.


	2. Chapter 2

Richard had stayed late at the hospital thanks to an emergency case that came in, so when he arrived home, he was surprised to find his front door unlocked.  Walking inside, he took off his hat and coat, dropping his bag in its usual place before moving on through.  Seeing a fire in the fireplace, and hearing soft humming coming from the direction of the kitchen, he smiled.

Isobel was here.  She hadn’t gone back home when he missed their dusk appointment.

Leaning against the door frame, he watched her moving about his kitchen as if she belonged there.  The meal she’d prepared was sitting on the table, ready for him to arrive, and yet all he could think of was a different kind of hunger.

His moan when she bent over gave him away and she turned around to face him, a knowing smile on her face.

“Welcome home.”  Isobel whispered.

Holding out his hand, Richard took hers and pulled her to him, holding her close as he kissed her.  Pulling out of the kiss, his hands moved up to pull the pins from her hair as he stared down into her smiling upturned face.  “The meal looks wonderful, and smells delicious, but I’m not hungry for food,” his voice was low and husky as he placed the last pin on the cabinet top.

Isobel shivered as she let her head fall back, giving Richard better access to her neck when he began to nibble on the soft skin.  “Richard,” she breathed.  “Richard,” she said again as she struggled with her wits.

Richard groaned as he let her go.  “Yes?”

“Let me put dinner in the oven so it doesn’t ruin.”

“I’ll help.”

Isobel laughed as she watched him moving crazily to and fro between the table and the oven.  Before she’d even managed to take a step he was back at her side, tugging at her hand, leading her toward the stairs.  “Richard!”

“I’d carry you if the stairs weren’t so narrow,” he growled.

Isobel shook her head as she followed him into his bedroom.  Fidgeting with her hands as he let go and moved to start a fire, she felt her nerves begin to take over.  “Richard,” she whispered.

Richard finished lighting the fire and turned to smile tenderly at the woman who held his heart.  “What is it?” he asked as he walked back to her, taking her hands in his.

Swallowing, she stared down at their hands.  “It’s been a long time.”  She confessed then looked up.  “I’ve never been with anyone but Reginald.”

Reaching up, Richard caressed a loose curl behind her ear.  “We don’t have to do this, Isobel.  I’ll be perfectly happy just holding you.”

Isobel shook her head and chuckled, “After nearly bursting through my front door and kissing me without even bothering to take your hat off?”

Richard laughed and blushed at that.  “Well, I’m sorry about that.”

Moving to press her body to his, Isobel kissed him.  “No.  Don’t.  It’s what I needed to open my eyes.”  Nuzzling his neck, she whispered, “I love you, Richard.”

Richard tightened his hold on her hips.  “Isobel,” he murmured as he caught her lips, his tongue gently pressing inside to explore and taste.  Sliding his hand down her back, he rested it on the curve of her buttocks as he pressed her lower body tighter against his.

Isobel gasped into his kiss at the feel of his arousal.  It had been a long time since she’d felt the evidence of a man’s desire for her and it was thrilling to know that she could still cause such a reaction.  Fingers tangling in his hair, she let her head fall back when his kisses moved from her lips to her neck, his tongue flicking over the pulse point.

Richard felt her pulse quicken as he paused over the pulse point in her neck, smiling to himself before moving on.  Tracing along the line of her collar bone, stopping to dip his tongue into the hollow where bone met bone, he felt her fingers tighten against his hair.  “Isobel,” he breathed as he pulled back. 

Isobel knew what he wanted and nodded, waiting with bated breath, her eyes slipping closed as the feel of the first button slipping open.  Her mind conjured images of Richard’s hands strong and sure, nimble fingered – surgeon’s hands.  Feeling her blouse fall open, she opened her eyes and smiled up at him.  “Sure fingered,” she murmured.

Richard returned her smile as he unbuttoned the cuffs then pushed the blouse off her arms.  “I suppose.  Or maybe just eager.”

Isobel swallowed as she gave him a nervous smile.  She closed her eyes again when he moved to her skirt, undoing the fastenings just as easy as he had with her blouse.  Shivering when the material pooled at her feet, she held her breath for what came next.

Richard’s breathe caught as he revealed the rest of Isobel’s body.  “Mo mhùirnìn,” he whispered.

“What?”  Isobel asked.

“My darling.”  Richard answered as his hand reverently caressed over the swell of her breast.

Lifting her trembling hands, she rested them on his chest, a finger playing with one of the buttons on his shirt.  “May I?”

“Of course you can, but,”

“But?”

“There’s something I should tell you.”  Richard covered her hand with his and moved it down to cover the lower half of his ribs on the left side.  “There’s a scar here.  It isn’t pretty.  I’m missing a rib, Isobel.  I was hurt in Africa.  One of my ribs was shattered and they had to go in and remove what was left.  The doctor went against the others who said that I would die because one of the pieces had punctured my lung.  He wouldn’t give up and he saved me, but the scar left behind is jagged and ugly.”

Isobel caressed her thumb over the spot he’d indicated then moved her hands back to the buttons of his shirt.  “Thank you for warning me,” she whispered as she paused to pull his shirt from his trousers before finishing her task then pushing the shirt off and to the floor.  Tugging his undershirt out and up over his head, she tossed it aside.  “Oh Richard,” she breathed, unable to help herself when she saw the scar.  “Is he still alive?”

Richard blinked in confusion.  “What?”

“The doctor?  Is he still alive?”

“Yes.  But why?”

“Because I would like to thank him for not giving up on you, for fighting for your life when all of the other doctors said you couldn’t be saved.”

Cupping her face in his hands, Richard caressed her cheeks with his thumbs.  “I’ll take you to meet him.  He lives and practices in London.”

Smiling, Isobel nodded.  “Why am I the only one standing here nude?”

“Because you got distracted,” he answered with a chuckle.

Isobel blushed then hurried through the rest of his clothing.  Laughing when Richard nearly tumbled backward trying to get rid of his shoes and socks, she bit her lip to stifle the laugh when Richard growled up at her.

“Get on the bed, you!”

Laughing again, Isobel hurried to the bed, turning back the covers before climbing in and laying back against his pillows.  Watching him as he rid himself of shoes, socks, and trousers, she felt her heart beat quicken as she was finally able to look at all of him.  “Richard,” she breathed as she held out her hand.

Walking over to the bed, Richard took her hand and pressed a kiss to the back before lying down beside her.  Fingering a curl that had slipped over her shoulder, he held her gaze.  “You’re beautiful, Isobel.  Are you sure?  If we do this, I can’t go back.  I can’t act as though we’ve not,” he shook his head.  “I can’t.”

“I’m sure, Richard,” she whispered.

  Letting his hand move over her soft skin, he paused to knead her breasts and gently tease the taut nipples.  Moving his hand down over her ribs, Richard smiled when she squirmed, tucking away the tidbit that she was ticklish for another time.  Caressing his thumb over her hip bone, he watched her eyes go dark just before she closed them and took a deep breath.  Gently he moved lower, his fingers tenderly caressing the sensitive flesh he found at the apex of her thighs.

“Richard,” she breathed, her body trembling at his intimate touch.

Feathering kisses over her brow, cheeks, and lips, Richard continued to move his fingers over her until he felt her body stiffen, a startled cry slipping from her lips as she clasped at the sheets beneath her.  “Easy,” he soothed.  “Breathe.”

Gasping for air as she came down from her release, Isobel opened her eyes and stared up at Richard.  “I,” she started, not able to find the words to explain or question, she wasn’t sure which.

Nuzzling her neck, Richard moved over her, easing his body into the cradle of her pliant body.  “You were beautiful,” he reassured her.

Caressing her hands up his arms, Isobel smiled lazily up at him.  “You’re good for my ego, but enough of that.”  She wiggled against him, gasping when he gave in and pushed inside her.  “Mmm, yes.  I’d forgotten how wonderful it felt to be so intimately joined.”

“You enjoyed this then?  I don’t want you to do something you don’t enjoy.”

“Oh, I enjoyed it.”  Isobel laughed as a hand drifted down to cup a taut buttock.  “I enjoyed it too much some times.”

Richard’s eyes twinkled as he slowly moved his hips.  “I look forward to that.  And I assure you, I won’t think it’s too much.”

Digging her fingernails into his skin, Isobel held his gaze.  “Good.  Now, enough talk.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”  Richard groaned when her inner muscles clenched around him.  Picking up the pace of his thrusts, his lips covered hers, one hand moving to fondle her breast, thumb and forefinger tweaking and rolling the pebbled peak.

Wrapping her legs around him, Isobel moaned into his kisses, her heels digging into his buttocks, urging him to go faster.  “Please, Richard,” she whimpered.

Giving her what she wanted, what her body was signaling it needed, Richard buried his face against her neck, breathing in her scent.  Letting go of his control, he followed the signals her body was sending.

“Yes, Richard.  Oh,” she gasped, her release washing over her as she arched into him.

Feeling her body clutching at his, Richard thrust a few more times before succumbing to his own climax, her name a murmur against the damp skin of her neck as he collapsed over her.

Breathing a bit easier when Richard moved off her, Isobel snuggled against his chest, sighing in contentment and satisfaction.  “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me when I enjoyed it as much as you.”  Richard told her before pressing a kiss to her damp hair.  Chuckling when her stomach growled, he squirmed when she poked his ribs.  “Hey!”

“Don’t laugh at my ill manners.”

Chuckling again, Richard grabbed her hand before she could poke him again.  “I think we both need to go enjoy that meal you prepared.”

“I don’t think my legs would hold me up to walk downstairs.”

“I don’t think mine would, either.  At least not yet.”  Richard sighed as he held her a bit closer.  “You’re going to have to leave soon.  I don’t want your maid and cook to start talk.”

Isobel  reached for his hand, tangling her fingers with his.  “I don’t want to leave.”

“I don’t want you to leave, but you know you must.”  Pulling his hand free, he used it to tilt her face up so she was looking at him.  “Now that our eyes are open to how we feel, it won’t be long.  I promise.  Just a little while longer and one of us will be making a move to a new home.”

Isobel nodded, her eyes watering, lips trembling.  “I love you, Richard.”

“And I love you, mo mhùirnìn.”


End file.
